


bella notte

by ElasticElla



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Implied Transphobia, Multi, Trans Foggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they win the Andorf case, the mystical innocent soul with money angel that walked through their door somehow, Karen suggests going out to the brand new Italian place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bella notte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



> inspired by [this](http://thecheesestandsalone24.tumblr.com/post/119157610836/i-am-100-here-for-trans-man-foggy-like-foggy) trans foggy post

When they win the Andorf case, the mystical innocent soul with money angel that walked through their door somehow, Karen suggests going out to the brand new Italian place. Matt agrees because he loves trying new places, and Foggy agrees despite the new factor. He prefers Josie’s cocoon of safety any day, but he’s never been one to turn down good food.

And the gnocchi is beyond good, it’s the type of food he imagined himself and Matt dining on when they finally made it every other night. Matt frowns suddenly, and if it weren’t such an odd moment, Foggy would swear their boyfriend looked angry. Karen’s lips thin too, and Foggy’s about to ask what’s going on- after another bite though, because _jesus_ this is the best dinner he’s had since Elena made him and Karen dinner. 

“Baby,” Karen says, her voice higher than normal, and her hand landing on his thigh, “I’m so proud of you for winning this case.” 

He glances over at Matt, but he’s clearly focusing somewhere else. “Thanks, but you know-”

“And last night,” Karen plows on, meal ignored and leaning closer, “you were _divine_.”

“Are you feeling okay?” he asks in a half-whisper, looking to her half filled wine glass. Karen wasn’t usually one for public displays or declarations of affection, and some of the surrounding tables were beginning to listen not so discretely. But she only leaned in closer, almost a perfect mirror to when they woke up this morning with Matt between them.

“They’re gone,” Matt says suddenly, and Karen sits up and attacks her lasagne with a ferocious grin. 

“Who’s gone? Can that be a new thing to get rid of people?” Foggy asks, unable to make out the distant people exiting. 

“Just some jerks from college,” Matt says, and Karen adds on, “Pff, rude jerks.” 

“My knights in shining armor,” Foggy declares, and refuses to think about what his old classmates must have been saying.


End file.
